Going Deep
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack decides it's time to investigate rumours about dealings going on in a Cardiff-based sex club. But he's going to have to be delicate about it, and a solo mission just won't work as well...
1. Chapter 1

Jack sat frowning at the sheaf of emails, printed maps, and notes he'd collected. Things were getting a little too plain to ignore any longer. He was going to have to step in.

"I'm fairly sure the last time I saw that look was when that blowfish insulted your braces."

"They know how to annoy me," Jack grumbled. "Have for decades."

"Why do I get the feeling it's a bit more than cheeky humanoid piscines at the moment?"

"It is," Jack sighed, taking the coffee Ianto handed him.

"Well?"

"Come sit?"

"You're scaring me."

Jack shook his head. "Not especially scary, just thorny. And complicated."

After an extra moment, Ianto pulled a chair over beside Jack's desk to hear the brief.

"I've been picking up some chatter and checked a few things with some contacts. I don't especially like what's been going on, but it hasn't been a problem for anyone, so I've turned a blind eye."

"But… it's becoming a problem now?"

"Yep. Or more like it's attracting problems. This usually ends up happening and I'd have shut it down sooner, but… it's been busy around here."

"No kidding."

"I think I'm gonna have to go in. Again. But I don't think the strong-arm approach is wise, and I need to be sure of what's really going on."

"So, you need cover. How deep? Faked passport, birth certificate, work visa… qualifications and clearances…? Family lineage to 10 generations?"

Jack couldn't help smirking and was glad Ianto Jones was on his side. The man could get a Dalek into 10 Downing Street without anyone asking questions if he wanted. "Doubt any of that will matter for this one. It's a sex club, actually."

Ianto's eyebrow twitched, but nothing more. "Never mind the cover, then."

"I won't pretend I've never been there. It's been a long while, though. And I _can't_ go in 'as' Torchwood."

"Complicated, eh?"

"Mainly because I don't want to set off any bells. If they get I'm there to put a stop to certain things, they're gonna push back."

"So maybe it shouldn't be you going in at all?"

Jack shook his head. "No, definitely has to be me. I know what to look for and how it's gonna have to be handled."

"Right. You'll be careful, then?"

Jack looked up at Ianto, unsure just what he meant by 'careful.' Ianto never prodded or demanded anything of Jack, and the only requests he made were questions of safety.

"Maybe you could see to that personally," Jack suggested. "I think this would work a lot better if I'm not there solo…."

"You're asking me to join you at a sex club." It wasn't a question.

"Strictly business. I mean, unless there are some little ideas you like and want to, uh, carry over. But… yeah."

"I never imagined my life could get quite so… interesting," Ianto said, clearing up their finished mugs.

"Yan?"

Ianto turned in the doorway, brow raised.

"Was that a yes?"

He simply nodded once and continued on.


	2. Chapter 2

"What, exactly, am I going to have to wear in this place?" Ianto asked, staring at his wardrobe and rather doubting he had anything appropriate for a sex club. "Or, is clothing frowned upon?"

"Not much is frowned upon," Jack assured. "You could do a look, but, honestly, probably better to stick with your usual attire."

"Brilliant. I'll have all sorts with a haberdashery fetish cracking on to me."

"You don't already?" Jack grinned.

Ianto ignored that. "Won't it stand out though? I mean… what are you wearing? Although, I suppose there is military kink, isn't there?"

Jack shrugged. "I'm wearing whatever you want me to. Anything, or nothing."

Ianto gave Jack a questioning look.

"Well, you are in charge."

"Is that right?"

Jack jiggled his left wrist. "I wear this into a place like that, with a guy in a three-piece suit…. Yeah, _you_ are in charge, and that is a very _visible_ fact."

"I guess you do know the territory."

"Like I said, won't pretend I haven't been."

"Do you have… um, other things? I mean, is there something we'd need to bring? Because I'm not _renting_ any sort of… I don't even know what."

"Oh, I bet you know more than you're admitting," Jack smirked. "In fact, I _know_ you do. But, yes, I have some things from some previous… dabbling."

"Jack…."

Jack put his hand on Ianto's arm. "You can change your mind about this. I meant it when I said you're in charge. We only do what you want, nothing you don't. We can sit there and watch the entire time… if you really want to torture me. Of course, if the mission ends up compromised and I tell you to pull back, then… same as any other mission. But as far as this cover goes…."

Ianto took a breath and sat down on the bed. "I know we've… _dabbled_. But, is this something big with you?"

Jack smiled and shook his head. "It's just another facet I've enjoyed. Nothing is especially 'big' with me. Well…."

Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Look, really, if you're uncomfortable…."

"I'm not. I just…. We can play at a lot of things, but there are some I'm _not_ doing."

"Yeah, that's fine. Hard limits are fine, I have 'em, too. In fact, we really ought to define those. For instance… scat… not happening."

"I'm not going to hurt you, Jack," Ianto said flatly. "Not really. That's something I couldn't…."

"Hey…. I'll never ask you to," Jack promised, wrapping his arms around Ianto.

"Isn't that a big part of all this, though?"

"For a lot of people, it can be. But it doesn't have to be."

"Is it for you?"

"It has been, in the past," Jack said honestly. "And not everyone has respected that. I've been pushed too far in sessions, and some have used it as an excuse to kill me or -"

Ianto put up a hand to stop him.

"I'm sorry," Jack said. "We do need to talk about limits, though. And a few other things. We've never ventured into 'safeword' territory, but we're gonna need to discuss that. Oh, and if you could pick an English one, 'cause sometimes the Welsh is indecipherable from orgiastic moans."

Ianto scowled at Jack. "You've had 150 years to learn the language."

"Never really had a reason to think I was sticking around, till now," he said, reaching for Ianto's hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're ready for this?" Jack asked as they headed toward the unassuming side door.

"I don't see why not."

"If it gets too intense…."

"Don't confuse my decorum for prudery, Jack. I've been doing a lot of research," Ianto smirked.

"Oh, I know that! And your decorum happens to be incredibly attractive," Jack grinned.

"Very well. Let's get on with it," Ianto said, reaching for the door.

Jack's hand on his arm stopped him. "You're ok with everything we talked about, right? I mean, regardless of my reactions, unless I safeword, I can take it…."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Yan?"

"Hmm?" Ianto heard Jack let out the slightest of sighs and when he looked back, he realized Jack was nervous. That was new. Jack was the one who's been there before (as he usually was…) and he was tense?

Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss that seemed to be searching for an answer. Jack didn't pull back straight away, but stayed, inclining his forehead against Ianto's.

"You're really sure?" Jack asked one last time.

Ianto nodded. "Are you?"

Jack straightened enough to look into Ianto's eyes for a moment. Whatever he saw there made him nod back. "Yeah."

* * *

"Good evening, gentlemen. Captain," the man at the desk said, bowing his head slightly toward Jack.

"Evening, Marco. I'm here with Mr. Jones tonight. Can we reserve the usual accommodations?"

"Naturally. Welcome, sir," Marco said to Ianto.

Ianto nearly missed it for looking around the reception area. It was… impressive. He felt like he'd just stepped up to the front desk of a 5-star hotel. He'd rather been expecting something a little less… posh and _clean_. Ianto nodding passingly to the receptionist.

"If you could, sir, we just need a signed release…," the man said, producing a clipboard and pen.

"Of course," Ianto said, smiling. It did him good to see that he wasn't the only efficient, polite, well-dressed man left in the world. It wasn't until Ianto had speed-scanned the form and signed off that he realized he was being addressed as 'sir' out of more than just manners. That was a bit odd, but he reckoned he'd better get used to it while he was in that place.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Enjoy your stay," Marco said, accepting the clipboard back and buzzing the door to their right to allow them entry.

Immediately through that door was a foyer lined with mahogany lockers and plush sofas.

"Like the style around here?" Jack asked.

"Know I do," Ianto said. "I can see why you do, as well."

"It gets better," Jack grinned. "So…," he said, his grin fading to his signature seductive smirk, "how do you want me, Mr. Jones?"

Ianto had to take a steadying breath and briefly wondered how he was going to manage to keep composed through a whole night of this. Jack's pheromones were already working overtime and his resistance, though far and away better than most, almost always washed away in the face of an eager Jack Harkness. It occurred to Ianto that this game was actually a lot more work for the top, or _dom, _there, he supposed.

Ianto reached out and put a hand on Jack's chest, feeling the leather harness under his clothes. "Harness, pants, boots, and coat," he said decisively.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so vulnerable _and_ so comfortable. He wasn't even remotely surprised that Ianto had him keep the coat on, no matter how ridiculous it looked with nothing but a few straps across his chest, those obscenely tight leather shorts, and his boots. Perhaps it was easing them both into it, providing Jack that last bit of security while not yet plunging Ianto headlong into being the _one_ of them still dressed.

Of course, Jack knew his old RAF coat was more of a turn-on to Ianto Jones than any of the fetish gear that they would shortly encounter when they passed into the social areas of the club. Just as Ianto's smart, bespoke suits were to him.

Turning from the locker where he'd neatly stored his trousers, undershirt, the striped button-down that Ianto said he didn't wear often enough, and his belt and braces, Jack stood at attention and said, "Ready for inspection, sir."

Ianto just grinned. "Why do I get the feeling that your superiors in the RAF never gave an inspection quite like this?"

"RAF, no. But I won't say it's the first time a superior officer has ever had the pleasure," Jack grinned back.

Ianto cleared his throat. "And are you always this cheeky with your superior officers?" he asked pointedly.

Jack took a breath. "No, sir," he answered soberly. "Just the ones who like it."

Ianto grinned again, though it was rather darker as he stepped close to Jack. "And _who_ told you I like it?" he asked quietly.

"A little bird did, sir."

Ianto sighed and smiled. "Think I'm about ready to show you off. Do attempt to behave. You know… for me."

Jack nodded. "I will. Sir."

Ianto gestured toward the further door for Jack to proceed him into the next room. He managed to suppress his surprise at the variety of individuals mingling in the social room. Most were human but there were some who were definitely alien. Ianto reckoned it was just this sort of scenario that prompted the majority of those "alien abduction" myths that seemed so popular across the pond.

There were several calls of, "Evening, Captain!" that Jack quietly nodded to. Ianto was rather impressed already with Jack's ability to subdue his natural extroversion. He could see Jack casting an eye around, looking for suspects. Ianto put his hand on Jack's shoulder, vaguely aware of how little clothing he had on under the coat.

"Going to fetch us a couple bottles of water," Ianto said, stepping toward the bar.

"Yes, sir," Jack said automatically.

The unusual subtleties were beginning to turn Ianto on immensely. Jack stayed where Ianto left him instead of ending up on the other side of the room chatting with two or three other people as he usually did when they were out together. That alone was quite attractive. Maybe he needed to tap into this dominant side of himself more often.

"Anything?" Ianto asked quietly, handing Jack a bottle of water.

"Not yet, sir," Jack responded.

"Right. Well… I think I'm going to have to do something _dominant_ quite soon, because if I'm to look at you in those little shorts much longer I'm most assuredly not going to be in any sort of control."

Jack smiled seductively. "What would you like to do to me, sir?"

Ianto raised a brow. "I'd like to fuck your brains out… but I think we'll save that for later. Restraints, for now, I believe."

Jack licked his lips subconsciously. "That'll be this way, sir."

5


	5. Chapter 5

There were two play rooms. The one to the right was where things like floggers and clamps were wielded. Where surfaces and décor were much harder and starker. The one to the left was much softer and more luxurious, music was low and candlelight provided a warm, sensuous glow. The only difference between this intimate space and an exclusive restaurant was the overall lack of dress and the presence of silk rope, cuffs, blindfolds, and bondage furniture.

Stepping inside, Jack turned to Ianto with the softest eyes he'd ever seen. Ianto also noticed that Jack was already taking fairly frequent, shallow breaths. Jack said nothing, silently waiting for instruction. Ianto decided he knew unequivocally what his first instruction had to be.

"Kiss me," he said simply, quietly.

Jack obeyed exquisitely, framing Ianto's neck with his lightest touch and pouring all his trust and anticipation into the kiss.

It took Ianto a moment to gather himself and remember that he was meant to do something dominant while they were there, not just drag Jack to the nearest horizontal surface and shag him rotten. Definitely time for restraining him, if that was the case. Controlling Jack was the only way Ianto was going to control himself even marginally.

Ianto took a moment to kiss Jack in return, adding just a bit of force and hunger to his osculation, hoping to re-establish his own sense of power. Pulling back, he looked over at the selection of restraint accoutrement – ropes of various fibre, cuffs – fuzzy and leather, silk ties….

Oh, yes, Ianto thought. The royal blue silk was perfect. He shifted to step toward the counter, then thought again. Why should he do it when he could have Jack bring him what he wanted? Ianto smirked, appreciating this reversal.

"I'll require four of those blue strips," he said, grinning.

"Right away, sir," Jack responded.

Jack wasted no time and brought Ianto four of the long, silken strips. The look in his eyes said he knew they would soon be wound round his wrists and ankles. Yet another intoxicating aspect of all this to both of them.

"Now, take off the coat and hang it up on a hook by the door," Ianto said. How many times had Jack walked into his flat and flung that coat at the nearest chair? It was definitely satisfying to _tell_ him to hang it up properly for once.

Again, Jack did just as he was told and Ianto began to wonder if all that 'fast and loose' was just a show and what Jack really wanted was to just follow orders and give up having to make impossible decisions every day. Ianto knew if he thought about that too much it would break his heart, so he reached out for Jack's body again, running his hands down his back and round his hips to stroke down his thighs.

"I definitely think we need to explore the saltire," Ianto suggested.

"As you wish, sir," Jack responded.

"How long since you were last tied up?" Ianto asked.

Jack's eyes suddenly closed and he sighed automatically.

"_Sensuously_," Ianto clarified quickly.

Jack glanced up. "Years, sir…. Long before I knew you."

Ianto smiled softly and pulled Jack into a reassuring kiss. He knew what Jack had been through all too recently on-board the Valiant. This would be _nothing_ like that, Ianto was determined. He kissed Jack again, this time with a kiss full of promise that this experience was going to be meaningful for the both of them.

Ianto nodded toward the crossed beams over Jack's shoulder and Jack nodded, going over to stand, rather stoically, in place.

Ianto followed with the silk ties and handed them back to Jack, saying, "Hold these a moment." He took them one at a time and tied them first around Jack's ankles, then his wrists, fastening him, spread-eagled, to the cross.

Jack took a long breath and let out a sigh of relief when he was firmly in place. Ianto had never seen him so relaxed and at peace. Stroking Jack's cheek, he checked in, "How are you?"

Jack dipped his chin enough to kiss the heel of Ianto's palm and kept his lips there as he lifted his gaze to meet Ianto's. "I'm perfect, sir," he murmured.

Ianto grinned. "You'll get a lot more perfect by the time I'm done," he promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto was awed as he stepped back to take in his work. The sight of Jack Harkness sensually spread and bound was a breathtaking one. The fact that he was that way willingly and had invested his trust in Ianto made it even more so.

Ianto wondered if it was "done" to just sit back and look at such a handsome sight, and he reckoned, as the one "in charge," he could do as he liked. But he felt compelled to do something a bit more active. He just wasn't quite sure where he wanted to start.

He was tempted to blindfold Jack, just for something a bit different and to heighten his other senses, but Ianto had a feeling it would be more exciting to Jack to be able to see him (and, after all, what was the point of him attending a sex club in a three-piece suit if Jack couldn't enjoy that particular view?) And Ianto knew he would definitely enjoy the experience more if he was able to look into Jack's eyes as well.

One thing he knew for certain – he couldn't keep his hands off his lover's body for long. He couldn't help grinning, usually Jack was the one with the wandering hands, leaving Ianto taking deep breaths to compose himself when they were in places far too public to reciprocate. Tables: turned.

"Now that I have you where I want you…," Ianto murmured, striding up to Jack. "I think I'm entitled to have whatever I want. Don't you?"

"Anything, sir," Jack whispered, drawing a sharp breath when he felt Ianto's hands trail lightly along his thighs.

Ianto further decided to do everything in his power to forget that there was a keycard to a private bedroom his top pocket, lest he end up ushering Jack there far too early. The temptation was intense already.

Leaning in, Ianto pressed kisses between the straps over Jack's chest, strategically avoiding Jack's nipples. He'd get to them later… once Jack was already dangling over the edge. He knew rather well how it made Jack tremble to be licked there.

Instead, Ianto dragged his lips along Jack's shoulder to find a tender spot just under his right bicep. Ianto bared his teeth and only just latched onto Jack's skin, running his tongue over that bit and sucking lightly. It was hardly enough to leave much of a mark on anybody but Ianto knew it would be gone by the end of the night with Jack's rapid-healing flesh. Still, a momentary sign that, right there and right then, Captain Jack Harkness was all _his_.

Ianto's fingers raked up Jack's other arm till they came to his wrist strap. Jack almost always took it off by the time they got to any real foreplay and Ianto knew the skin underneath tended to be quite responsive at Jack's pulse-point. Since he wasn't about to take off Jack's VM away from 'home,' Ianto let his fingers play around and over it, fairly sure that it was every bit as stimulating to Jack in teases as in full-contact.

When Ianto's lips found Jack's neck and his hands wrapped around Jack's waist, Jack took a stuttering gasp. He knew at that point Jack would ordinarily be reversing their positions to shag the life out of Ianto. Ianto would hardly believe how much he was enjoying this little game, especially given the fact that there were a number of other patrons coming and going around them. He had thought that would bother him quite a bit, but he was so focused on Jack's reactions he barely noticed anyone else. He had a feeling Jack was quickly approaching 'the zone' as well, since exhibitionism had never been a problem for him.

"Good, Captain?" Ianto checked, stretching up a bit to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Yes, sir," Jack whispered back.

"Good."

Ianto turned to the counter, contemplating some additional sensory stimulation. Neither he nor Jack were comfortable playing with electric units just yet, but the feather toys were definitely a go (despite that Ianto knew he'd never look at cat toys the same way again). And that prickly wheel instrument rather intrigued him as well. Prickles it was, Ianto decided. Then the feathers.

Ianto turned around, idly testing the pinwheel on his own palm, knowing Jack was watching him do so. Ianto pressed a little harder and sighed before discarding that wheel and trying another with several rows of teeth. That one made his eyebrows jump and he smirked. He glanced up at Jack in time to catch him twitch at the sight and Ianto's smirk turned into a broad grin.

He stepped back over to his bound lover and reached up to tangle fingers in his hair and pull him into a kiss. Ianto continued to be rather amazed by how quiet Jack was staying through all this, just letting out little sighs and gasps and the occasional groan when something felt really good (like when Ianto 'accidentally' brushed against Jack's groin while running the pinwheel down his inseam).

By the time Ianto decided to try out the fingerless gloves with feathers stuck on, he could tell Jack was miles away and yet more present than he'd probably been in years. When Ianto's feathered hands brushed Jack's belly as he licked a stripe down Jack's throat, he heard a gasp and flicked his gaze up to find a look of pure need unlike anything he'd ever seen on Jack before.

Enough was enough, Ianto decided. Discarding the feathery gloves (and quickly wiping them out with a disinfecting cloth), Ianto ran his hands down Jack's body once more, from his palms down to his ankles. Ianto knelt and slowly untied one ankle, then the other, kissing Jack's thighs as he did.

"Give it a minute to get your weight redistributed," Ianto said softly, massaging Jack's thighs and getting in a squeeze of his bum as well. He stood and untied Jack's left wrist, holding it and gradually lowering it so the blood didn't rush to Jack's hand. He did the same with Jack's right arm.

"There," Ianto smiled. "Free again."

He hardly expected Jack to suddenly wrap him in a fierce hug and sob, "Don't let go of me. Please."

"Ok," Ianto murmured, stroking Jack's back. "Ok, I won't. Come on, let's fetch your coat and find our room, yeah?"

Jack nodded against Ianto's shoulder and refused to come away from his side even by an inch.


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto flung Jack's coat over the bedroom bench and walked Jack in to sit on the bed. He knelt in front of Jack and looked up into his eyes, worried he'd got it all wrong and somehow done something to hurt Jack.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, framing Jack's face in his hands.

Jack nodded minutely.

"I mean it, Jack. Are you ok?"

Jack closed his eyes and swallowed. "I need you. I need you to… I need you to fuck me. Please."

"Jack, I'm not sure -"

"Please. I need it, I need to know," Jack whispered, cupping Ianto's neck almost as if in supplication. "I _need_ you."

"Alright," Ianto agreed, still somewhat reluctant. "But I'm not going to _fuck_ or shag. We'll make love. And you've got to promise me you're alright."

"I will be. Just… please."

"You don't have to beg," Ianto smiled. "You've never had to, not with me."

Ianto didn't waste much time getting his clothes off and there certainly wasn't much to get Jack out of. As they laid down together, Jack clung to him, wrapping himself as fully as possible around Ianto's frame. It felt great, but didn't exactly give Ianto very much room to work. Then again, Ianto figured, Jack clearly didn't need finesse as much as release and reassurance.

Jack didn't let Ianto shift off of him for a long while afterward, holding him close even as Ianto pulled the blankets up around them and tucked Jack's head against his shoulder.

"Please tell me one more time you're alright, Jack," Ianto said softly, holding Jack and carding his hair soothingly.

"I'm alright, Ianto," Jack murmured. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't think I'd react that strongly. It didn't really hit me until you untied me."

"You've got to tell me if I did something wrong. I didn't mean to."

"No. You were incredible. You were so… so right. I… Ianto, you… you dismantled a big wall I've been hiding behind for a long time. I forgot how raw this could feel."

"It's alright, Jack. I'm here. You just rest, yeah?"

"Thank you, Ianto," Jack whispered.

"_Eich bod yn croesawu, cariad_."

Jack was quiet for a long while, curled up against Ianto. After a time, he let out a sigh. "I'm afraid I didn't get much useful intel, I was kinda mostly in my head."

Ianto grinned. "I notice you didn't comment on my lapel pin."

Jack glanced up at him, wondering what that non-sequitur was about.

"It's a camera," Ianto said. "So… the footage will need some rather heavy editing for content."

"Thought you might have gone with the contacts."

"Yeah, I hate wearing those. Too distracting. Don't like anything _in_ my eyes."

"Hm. Ok. Will you send me whatever you edit out?"

Ianto grinned. "Naturally. Get some rest, Jack," he said softly, pulling Jack close and kissing his forehead.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hello, guys. How did your recon go?"

"Get a grip, Tosh," Owen grumbled, walking by and barely glancing up from some medical file. "Recon is just their latest euphemism for 'Weevil hunting'."

Jack and Ianto exchanged smirks.

"There were no Weevils, Owen," Ianto said.

"Yeah, whatever. Look, since we've had to wait half the morning, can I get a coffee now?"

Ianto rolled his eyes and started to turn automatically toward his hallowed coffee altar, then stopped. "Actually, Owen… you can have a coffee when you ask politely."

Jack paused on his way up to his office and grinned. So the 'power trip' hadn't quite worn off… good! He kept one ear 'open' to monitor the debate from there, just in case, but apparently Ianto decided to completely ignore Owen.

After a few minutes, Ianto made his way up to Jack's office with a couple coffees. Jack intercepted Ianto as soon as he set the tray down, wrapping him into a hug.

"Thank you," Jack said quietly, his lips against Ianto's ear.

"Haven't even had the first sip," Ianto teased, holding Jack just as close.

"Maybe not, but it's always good to the last drop."

"I hope it always will be," Ianto said, subtly nuzzling Jack's jaw.

"With you it will," Jack promised, drawing Ianto into a long kiss. "Dinner tonight?"

"Weevils and Rift permitting."

"Yeah. Assuming it stays quiet, I'll run out a little early and pick up some things to cook and see you at home."

"Am I going to walk into the flat to find you cooking in nothing but that leather harness?" Ianto asked suspiciously.

"You can always hope," Jack winked. "But, no, I wasn't planning on 'dressing' for dinner. Just you and me."

"Right. Well, you'll know where to find me. I'll be working on that footage as well, so don't be surprised if you find a FYEO file popping up some time today," Ianto said, adding his own little wink, one of Jack's favourite things in the known universe.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!"

"In the kitchen, dear!"

"That was thoroughly disgusting," Ianto said appearing in the kitchen doorway. "Let's never do it again."

Jack chuckled. "I don't know. Kinda homey."

"Homey is one thing. Prosaic is quite another."

"Pretty sure we couldn't manage that if we tried," Jack smiled from the cooker.

"Looks bloody incredible," Ianto commented, peeking over Jack's shoulder.

"Don't I always?" Jack smirked. "Some wine on the table if you'd like a glass before we eat."

On the table, along with the wine, Ianto also find several candles and a small bunch of flowers. "All this and you haven't even seen the video I sent yet. I fancy I'll pack for a holiday in France or something after that."

"I just want you to know what it means to me," Jack said, coming around the corner to put two plates of cherry-glazed salmon on the table. "That I could give over so much. I can't tell you…."

"I saw it rather clearly," Ianto said, putting a hand on Jack's arm.

Jack leaned in to kiss Ianto's cheek and they sat beside one another at the table. Jack reached for Ianto's hand and held it tightly. "There are things I want to tell you about, things I've been through. Not now, let's enjoy our dinner. But, later."

Ianto looked at Jack for a moment, squeezed his hand back, and nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

After dinner, Jack topped up his glass of wine and offered the bottle to Ianto, who took a bit more but not a full glass. He had a feeling he wanted to keep a clear head and be able to give Jack all of his attention.

Jack took a deep breath, but before he could say anything, Ianto took his hand and nodded toward the living room. Jack nodded in agreement and they took their glasses over to the couch.

Ianto kept a hold of Jack's hand and made a point to sit close. One thing he knew for definite about Jack was that contact was his comfort. Jack already seemed more relaxed, just having Ianto close to him.

"I really didn't mean to scare you last night," Jack started. "And I want to be sure you know that you didn't do anything wrong at all. You were incredible. In fact, it was just… it's been so long since I could… since I've trusted someone with so much. Without the grain of fear, the need to keep some part of me sealed off. For a long time, every time I've gone into a situation like that a part of me was waiting to feel hesitant about something. I couldn't really let go, which is what I've always enjoyed about the occasional submission.

"But with you, it was…. When you knelt to untie my ankles, and you kissed my thigh… I think that was the single most intimate thing I've ever experienced."

Ianto was blushing by then and it had nothing to do with the wine.

Jack stopped and sighed. "I don't think I'm articulating myself very well, am I? This is something I've never really had the words for, I guess. I mean, here's me, all my life I've been a soldier. A captain and a leader, yes, but mostly, deep down, a soldier. Someone gives me a mission and I can figure out how best to execute it, but at day's end, I'm still a _soldier_. Then comes the day when, very suddenly, I'm completely on my own, I'm it. To the last man. To be honest, I never wanted the responsibility. And sometimes, I need to not be the decision-maker, just for a few hours. But till now there was no one I knew would let me go there – take me there, even – and _understand_ that I wanted to _feel_… to be reminded what life is. Because you have no idea how easily it gets forgotten when you know you'll _always_ be around, and always be the last man.

"I guess to some people the fact that I can't stay dead makes me… not even 'not' human, because classification as a _Homo sapiens sapiens_ really shouldn't determine level of treatment, but… I don't know. It's like I'm not a _being_ to some people, like I've got no soul or feelings."

"But we both know that's not true at all," Ianto said, pulling Jack close. "I certainly do."

Jack looked over at Ianto like he was expecting him to say more, to say that while Jack might be human and have feelings, he was still abnormal or should surely be used to it after so many years. Instead, Ianto just held on to him.

"No one can be strong all the time, no matter how long you live or what you've done and seen. That's why we need other people."

Jack swallowed down the watery smile and hugged Ianto fiercely. "I think I could stand the whole world being against me as long as you're for me, Ianto Jones," he whispered.

"Don't imagine I'd ever not be. Now… I _know_ you spent rather more time watching the edited content than the proper recon footage I sent you, but do you think we got any useful intel?"

Jack couldn't help laughing at how easy it was for Ianto to switch gears. "Yes. I have a few suspicions nearly confirmed, but I think I want to go through again – keeping it 'social' this time and not ending up flying on endorphins."

"Not when I can always tie you to the bed and do wicked things to you at home," Ianto grinned.

Jack decided that filthy grin was his second favourite thing in the world, after Ianto's cheeky wink.


End file.
